


小不点

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 4





	小不点

“我知道了，都怪李赫宰！哥是不懂得怎么拒绝弟弟才那样的，对吧？”

李东海情绪突然激动，站起来走到金钟云身边，居高临下的盯着他。李东海的眼神让金钟云害怕，想转头避开却被他的双手限制。李东海用力捧着金钟云的脸，低头吻了他的唇。

“那我这样也是可以的吧？”

“东海你……嗯……”

显然，李东海并不给他说话的机会，有一次吻了上去，这一次更加激烈。

  
事情不应该这样发展，金钟云想要结束这场闹剧，却不知道李东海哪里来的力气，他用力推开他却纹丝不动，金钟云的挣扎却让李东海直接把他锁在了自己的怀里。

  
李东海吻得疯狂，他太想要撬开金钟云的严防死守嘴唇，仿佛金钟云口腔里有着能解除他身上的毒的灵药，摸索无路便用力咬了上去。突如其来的痛感让金钟云松懈，李东海趁虚而入。

  
李东海的吻是生涩的，他从来没有尝试过这样接吻，没有经验无从下手让他更加焦躁，但怎么也不肯放过金钟云的唇。

  
李东海的急切无助被金钟云看在眼里，他索性放弃抵抗，引导着李东海，就像那晚的吻一样。

  
即使再纯情的男生对性这件事情上也会无师自通甚至更容易被勾起欲望，唇舌纠缠之间，李东海的呼吸声加重拥抱更紧了，手却不老实的在金钟云背上抚摸揉搓，甚至想要滑进衣服碰触肌肤。

  
这太过了，金钟云咬了李东海的舌头趁机迅速抽离，他推开李东海让两个人保持着一些距离，希望疼痛可以帮助李东海清醒，也有些时间让自己冷静。

平静之后，金钟云听到了李东海带着哭腔的声音，他说，“哥，对不起，我不知道我是怎么了，对不起。”

  
金钟云叹了口气，揉了揉李东海的头发，“是我不对，不怪你。东海啊，我没想到赫宰他会……我也没想到我对他有不一样的感情，对不起东海，我让你难过让你失望了，以后不会了，相信哥吧。”

“我知道，哥会把他让给我的，对吧？”

  
李东海声音越来越小，他没有底气了，有那么一瞬间李东海甚至想要放弃去成全他们。他爱他们，他想跟李赫宰在一起也想一辈子做金钟云的小不点。

看到李东海拼命忍着却还是不停掉下来的眼泪，金钟云鼻头一酸，视线模糊不清。金钟云的心揪着疼，他努力保护着的小不点，对他完全信任的小不点，因为他的自私难过了。还好小不点低着头，金钟云擦了擦眼睛，坐到他旁边把人揽进怀里紧紧抱住，轻轻吻了吻爱哭鬼的松软的发。

  
“嗯。毕竟哥最爱小不点了。”

听到金钟云的话，李东海的泪就彻底止不住了，他为自己的行为感到抱歉因为自己拆散了相爱的人，他更是松了口气也觉得开心，他向着李赫宰又前进了一大步，或许还因为金钟云在两人中间选择了他。

这场混乱的摊牌最后算是和平收场，唯一的代价是金钟云的白T湿了一大片，还好有外衣可以遮挡住捎带凉意的秋风。

两个人从咖啡厅一路走回宿舍，李东海主动牵着金钟云的手，时不时玩弄，金钟云的手不大却能给他足够的安全感。

“哥会一直爱我吗？”

  
“会的，你永远都是我的小不点。”

听到回答，李东海笑了，停下脚步用力抱住身边的人轻声说，“哥我永远爱你。”

“我也是，永远爱你。”

还好，他们为未来的自己守住了彼此。


End file.
